powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silverwind Linebacker
Silverwind Linebacker is the Pink Wind Ranger of Guardian Gems. Biography Silverwind moved into town recently with her mother, who ran a tea shop. On her way home one day she discovered a pink gem, which quickly lead Peter to her. He revealed his own gem and explained their powers. She was very nervous, but decided to accompany him to Erutan's base. She was able to use her aerokinetic powers unconsciously and immediately. She was terrified by the prospect of morphing, and told Erutan so. However she was able to "listen to the wind" to learn where the rest of her new team were going to be--Paris. They headed there, and she waited to meet them. For unknown reasons she believed she had control of four elements, not just wind, but Peter explained otherwise. She finally got to meet one of the other Rangers--Martin, Tyler and Katrina--and listened in increasing bewilderment as they talked about dark Rangers and pollution monsters. Tyler invited her to a party, but Silverwind refused; she didn't like crowds. She was left behind when everyone else went to the island, but Erutan teleported her in eventually. There she met Ralph, whose manners reminded her of a past life or something like that. Unfortunately trouble began, and Silverwind started to panic, thinking she was incapable of fighting. She lashed out at the others, then burst into tears. Erutan showed her images of her ancestor and predecessor, Sylvia, to encourage her. Regardless she still didn't feel ready to fight. Peter summoned her Zord, and she took it for a spin, racing Peter and Ralph--she lost because light was faster than wind. At the prospect of a fight, she was reluctant to join in. Martin showed her how to morph, but she had trouble remembering the morphing call, and she didn't trust herself to be a good team member. Katrina tried to encourage her, but Silverwind seemed convinced they would ditch her or she would fail them. The team gathered to use their gems, but Silverwind couldn't even stay in the circle, she was so scared. Leaving the group, she found an abandoned patch of mountain and dug herself a den, hid inside it and started purring. Until the cave collapsed on her, anyway. She finished digging it out again and returned to the group, where she noticed a newcomer named A'sker. Feeling weird, she left, heading back to her den, and A'sker followed. She explained that she wanted to feel like a cat from the Warrior Cats series. A'sker didn't understand or trust her that the den was safe, with good reason. Eventually she headed back to the main base, summoned by Erutan to gather everyone else. She still insisted she couldn't fight, but A'sker promised to fight alongside her, which encouraged her enough to go. They landed in Minamata's tunnels, to Silverwind's terror. They soon found Martin, who had already been captured. Silverwind chose to step out of hiding and trade herself for Martin. She offered both her gear and her healing talents. For once she was completely unafraid. She sent Martin out with A'sker and got to work treating the wounded Morlocks. Now she was introduced to Mackenzie Walters, Minamata's other Ranger servant. Once she'd finished treating the Morlocks, she set herself up in a cave, along with Mackenzie. Heading to her cave, she contacted the team. It turned out that without her the winds were growing agitated. Ralph suspected her of turning on the team despite her insistance that it wasn't true. Silverwind had heard mention of Minamata's human prisoners, and now she set out to investigate. When she asked, Minamata explained without any qualms that they were a food source for her Morlocks. Trying to stay calm, Silver suggested setting up a "breeding station" to keep up the supplies, but Minamata thought that would take too long. Silver requested combat training, and managed to convince a suspicious Minamata that she wouldn't use her skills against the Morlocks. She even started to sympathize with Minamata's goal of destroying humanity--though she was apparently unaware that Minamata liked pollution. Ralph promptly appeared and started taunting Minamata's forces, to Silverwind's alarm. Personality Silverwind is extremely timid and shy, with a tendency to burrow--literally. She's slow to trust anyone, including herself. She's also very stubborn. Arsenal *Pink Gem Morpher *Eagle Claws *Eagle Zord Appearance Silverwind is a tanned girl, with mid-back length brown hair with gold tints. She has blue eyes with gold tints, if the light is right--otherwise they are grey. She stands at 5'7" and weighs around 136 pounds. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Gems